Y si el Tio Andrew no hubiera existido
by Voldemort Bagman
Summary: Esta historia es lo que en verdad hubiera pasado si el tio Andrew no hubiera existido, disfrutenla


LA MUERTE DE LA SEÑORA LEFAY

Unos días después de haber estado en coma, eran sus últimos días de vida; y estaba ahí sentada, probando sus últimos poderes como hada madrina, su nombre era la señora Lefay, una mujer solitaria en este ancho mundo.

Su experimento había funcionado, invoco a dos criaturas del futuro, ya había jugado a indagar lo que había en otras dimensiones ahora indagaría en lo que era espacio y tiempo, ella llamo a dos personajes del futuro, hizo un llamado a la Tía Gertrude y a una simpática ardilla llamada Pies Ligeros. Un día los tres charlaban en la habitación de la señora Lefay

-Creo que ya llegaron mis últimos días de vida, y tengo el más preciado de los secretos, y no se a quien legárselo- decía la señora Lefay

-¿Tienes ahijados?- le pregunto la Tía Gertrude- Mis padrinos nunca tuvieron hijos, pero me legaron su viejo Colegio Experimental, y como tú eres una hada, serias una gran hada madrina

-Que bien, lo expone la Tía Gertrude; -exclamo Pies Ligeros muy extasiada - aun que mi país no exista, se que hasta las más humildes bestias parlantes encontraran un buen consuelo algún día. Y quien sabe, puede que la raza de la Tía Gertrude llegue a ese lugar

-Sabes que eso no pasara, Pies Ligeros, -musitaba la anciana señora Lefay -no sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que nos hace falta algo en esta vida, como si nos hiciera falta de alguien extraordinariamente estúpido como para alterar un mundo entero o quizá más…

Pies Ligeros y la Tía Gertrude se miraron, estaban muy impresionadas por ese acontecimiento, tanto que ninguna de las tres volvió a hablar, la señora Lefay dijo con seriedad

-Tengo la sensación, de que esa falta que tenemos no nos hará felices, es como si a Pies Ligeros no lo regresáramos a su tiempo y a su mundo, o como si a la Tía Gertrude no le hubieran dado aquel colegio experimental. No sé si me expliqué

-No- respondieron Pies Ligeros y la Tía Gertrude.

-Me rindo entonces, no puedo hacerles hacer entender algo que va mas allá de la magia y del destino, a ti no te culpo Pies Ligeros, allá en Narnia, (que por cierto aun no ha sido creada), no hay grandes estudiosos que aplican los conocimientos que yo tengo sobre la Verdad y sobre la Magia; pero tu Gertrude, lo tuyo es distinto, tu sabes mas cosas de lo que un humano puede entender sobre la existencia de otros mundos, o al menos eso creía en unos instantes.

-No es mi culpa el no ser un ser mágico como tu, Lefay- le espeto Gertrude.

La señora Lefay, iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió y una niña pequeña de cuatro años entro.

-¿Por qué discuten?- pregunto la pequeña

Ninguna de las tres supo que responder, Pies Ligeros tuvo el sentido común de no abrir la boca en la presencia de la niña, la niña se acerco a la Tia Gertrude, ella le acaricio su rubio cabello de la niña, y con ternura le pregunto

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Polly Plummer- respondió la pequeña con ternura

La señora Lefay la miro, y dijo

-No seria malo heredarle mi tesoro a la pequeña, un poco de poderes de hada que un humano apenas puede conseguir

-No le darás eso- dijo Gertrude muy escandalizada- es solo una niña pequeña, como piensas darle polvo de hadas a una niña de cuatro años, ¿Qué tal si se lo traga por accidente?

-Oh, bueno; solo era una suposición- exclamo la señora Lefay con cierta depresión,- entonces no se me ocurre a nadie.

La platica de ese día termino ahí, Polly regreso con su madre, sin el tío Andrew, Polly no hubiera conocido ni el Bosque entre los Mundos, ni Charn, ni Narnia; Polly mientras vivió, se comporto como una niña normal y corriente, tía Gertrude regreso a su época, para torturar a los niños de aquel sombrío Colegio Experimental, y Pies Ligeros regreso a su tiempo a los tiempos de la Liberación de Narnia de las garras de los Telmarinos.

La señora Lefay murió unos años después y como nunca encontró a nadie de fiar, nunca heredo su caja de polvo de hadas, y la caja de polvo de hadas permaneció oculta en aquel cajón sin abrir, pues existe el rumor de que Lefay era una bruja mala, y sus cosas las quemaron junto con aquel polvo de hadas, y es aquí donde comienzan las consecuencias del que hubiera pasado si el tío Andrew no hubiera existido.


End file.
